


Renaître

by Nelja



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Meetings, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que P'li rencontre Zaheer - alors qu'elle a été envoyée pour détruire le Red Lotus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaître

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



P'li a dû menacer de nombreuses personnes, en payer quelques-unes et en filer soigneusement une dernière pour connaître le lieu et le moment où se tient une réunion qui regroupe les membres les plus dangereux du Red Lotus.

La maison est basse, modeste, en briques de terre séchée, construite dans un renfoncement. P'li doit s'en approcher plus qu'elle le voudrait pour la voir. Elle doit la voir pour la faire éclater en morceaux.

Sa mission demande aussi qu'elle vérifie l'absence de survivants. Aussi, elle s'approche, à pas mesurés, observant son entourage, prête à déchaîner son troisième oeil, celui de flammes. Peut-être y avait-il des gardes, qui l'ont repérée trop tard, mais sont maintenant prêts à tout pour venger leurs alliés.

Enfin elle arrive au tas de ruines sans incident. Elle est surprise d'y découvrir un homme au crâne rasé, jeune mais moins qu'elle, qui porte des vêtements presque aussi gris que le mur auquel il est adossé. Il est encore en vie, bien que son corps soit cruellement meurtri ; elle sait tout de suite, parce qu'il la regarde. Elle n'arrive pas à identifier l'expression, pas de la peur, pas de la colère - peut-être de la curiosité, mais sans le mépris qui l'accompagne habituellement.

Elle pourrait le tuer maintenant - mais un instinct la retient. Qui sait, peut-être est-il un piège ? Un homme chargé d'explosifs, qui vient se sacrifier pour l'emmener avec elle. Ou peut-être, au contraire, est-il un des chefs, et elle devrait le capturer vivant pour que son maître l'interroge.

"Bonjour à toi." dit-il paisiblement.

Surprise par l'incongruité de son salut, P'li doit se retenir pour répondre de la même façon. Et même ainsi, elle éprouve le besoin de l'expliquer. "Tu es du Red Lotus. Je suis ici pour te tuer, toi et tes alliés."

Il ne nie pas. "Pourquoi ?" demande-t-il. "Quel mal t'a fait notre organisation ? En quoi défie-t-elle tes idéaux ou menace-t-elle tes êtres chers ?"

"C'est ma mission." répond-elle automatiquement. "J'ai été envoyée."

Il hoche la tête. "Je peux comprendre cela. Mais tuer pour quelqu'un d'autre est une lourde tâche. Je me soucie peu des motivations de celui ou celle qui t'a envoyée, mais, puisque je dois mourir, nous pouvons parler un peu avant, et je me permettrai de demander ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une confiance et une loyauté si parfaites."

Et soudain, P'li veut répondre, pas seulement pour lui - elle se soucie peu de lui - mais surtout pour elle.

"Pour moi, tuer n'a rien de difficile."

Elle n'a pas l'impression que l'homme a bougé, mais pourtant, ses yeux sont devenus plus tristes. Elle a conscience de n'avoir donné que la moitié de la réponse qu'il demandait.

Elle se rappelle son instructeur, le maître du lieu où elle a grandi. Elle se rappelle quand son pouvoir s'est réveillé. Elle a détruit de nombreuses chambres quand elle était enfant, blessé ceux qui veillaient sur elle, et il lui parlait si durement, tout en lui donnant toujours tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était un poids à élever, et pourtant il l'a fait, si longtemps, pour un unique but.

"Je sers la Nation du Feu." dit-elle.

"Comme une esclave ?" demande-t-il encore. "Ou comme une domestique payée en la monnaie qu'elle préfère - gloire, richesses, peu importe ?"

On lui offre largement de quoi vivre, mais pas la gloire ou la richesse - elle n'en voudrait pas, et elle n'a même jamais rencontré l'Empereur Zuko. Non, mais elle reçoit des mots de louanges, et pendant quelques semaines on est moins dur avec elle.

"Ni l'un ni l'autre !" s'exclame-t-elle.

"Tu es une esclave, donc." reprend-il. "Mais les chaînes invisibles sont les plus difficiles à briser."

"Comment oses-tu me parler comme cela ?" s'exclame-t-elle, "alors que ta vie est entre mes mains !" Il la rend furieuse. Il la fait réagir comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, même pas son instructeur. 

"Je suis du Red Lotus." répond-il. "Il est établi que tu vas me tuer de toute façon. Sauf, peut-être, si tu comprends que tu es libre, que tu l'as toujours été, plus que n'importe qui. Mais c'est une découverte qui n'est pas sans peine."

"Pourquoi plus que n'importe qui ?" demande-t-elle, presque exaspérée contre elle-même pour l'écouter.

"Parce que tu n'aimes rien ni personne." dit-il.

Elle découvre avec terreur que c'est la vérité. Bien sûr, il peut le déduire parce qu'elle lui en aurait parlé sinon, et pourtant, il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont il lui dit en face une si terrible vérité qui la fait trembler. On ne lui a jamais dit comment faire devant quelqu'un qui la comprend mieux qu'elle se comprend elle-même, si c'est en l'éliminant qu'elle en fera ce qu'il doit devenir, une partie d'elle.

"J'aime mes missions !" s'exclame-t-elle.

Le visage de l'homme prend une expression de compassion et elle ne peut comprendre son propre désir que ce soit sincère, qu'il ne soit pas en train de se jouer d'elle.

"L'endroit où tu vis doit donc avoir la nature d'un enfer."

"Tu essaies de me piéger !"

"C'est tout le contraire. Mais je ne te demandes pas de me croire, car je suis libre, et même les serments n'ont pas de valeur pour moi."

"Tu veux juste me convaincre de ne pas te tuer !" dit-elle.

"Je veux te montrer que tu as le choix de ne pas le faire." répond-il. "Au moins cela."

Il lui tend la main, la paume levée, comme un mendiant, mais il demande quelque chose qui a plus de valeur que l'or. Elle approche la sienne. Il l'effleure, et soudain, le tuer sur place est le contraire d'un choix, une impossibilité. Enfin, leurs mains se referment l'une sur l'autre et elle l'aide à se relever péniblement.

P'li ne sait pas quand elle doit lacher sa main, aussi elle ne le fait pas du tout.

"Merci." dit-il.

"Ai-je tué tous tes amis ?"

"Non. Certains d'entre eux. Mais nous avons aussi des Earthbenders puissants qui nous ont protégés. Ils auraient pu t'attaquer, mais les pertes auraient été lourdes, et j'ai préféré venir te parler. Comptes-tu le faire maintenant ? Les tuer ?"

"Non !" Elle pourrait mentir. Elle a l'impression qu'il le saurait.

"Mon nom et Zaheer." lui dit-il. Puis il siffle des trilles compliqués, qui suffisent pour que des trous s'ouvrent dans le sol.

"P'li." répond-elle.

Les alliés de Zaheer s'approchent. Une femme dont les bras sont des serpents d'eau, accompagnée d'un homme de haute taille, tente de l'attaquer. P'li comprendrait si elle la tuait.

"Elle ne nous fera plus de mal." dit Zaheer. "N'est-ce pas, P'li ?"

Elle n'a toujours pas laché sa main. "Non." dit-elle

"Je n'en suis pas persuadé..." grommelle l'homme, retenant son amie, pourtant.

"Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ?" proteste la femme.

"Oublie le mal que tu as fait." murmure Zaheer, comme s'il citait un poème. "Oublie le bien. Nais chaque jour." Il se tourne à nouveau vers elle. "Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit-elle. "J'aimerais rester avec vous." Elle pense, avec toi. "Mais j'aimerais aussi retrouver voir celui qui m'a privée de ma liberté, et lui enlever l'envie de s'occuper de n'importe quel enfant." C'est, pense-t-elle, peut-être le premier vrai choix qu'elle va prendre, et la première perte qu'elle aura décidée pour elle-même.

Elle lache la main de Zaheer à regret. Soudainn, arrêter son instructeur lui semble plus important.

"Oh, c'est de la vraie motivation, pas juste de la passivité !" s'exclame la femme. "Dans ce cas, pourquoi choisir ? Allons-y ! Tuer ce genre d'ordures est ce que le Red Lotus fait !"

Elle regarde Zaheer. Il hoche la tête et sourit.

"Tu verras." dit-il. "La liberté peut être douloureuse au début, et la lucidité aussi. Mais tout cela en vaudra le prix, un jour."

Elle ne reprend pas sa main ce jour-là. Elle ne lui dit pas encore que c'est vrai déjà.


End file.
